


Bigotry

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, no slurs used, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short poem about bigotry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigotry

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hush now  
Quiet  
Shhh  
You must be silent little one  
For the monsters  
Are out  
And prowling  
The streets


End file.
